The Curse of the Shattered Moon
by The Unknown Uchiha
Summary: Not all kids ask have loving parents. So why do we sit by and ignore or bully those in this situation? Watch as Sam Wolfe goes through life at Beacon and struggles with the Curse his father left him. YangxOC are main pairing no other pairing is confirmed except JaunexPyrrha.
1. Chapter 1

'Why me? What have I done to deserve this,' I thought over and over again. As the bullies of my middle school beat me up. They always did this to me after school and if I got away they hunted me down and made it worse. I don't know what I did to deserve this kind of treatment.

"Kill them," whispered a voice. "Show them your true power! Make them pay! That is what you want right, Sam." I panicked and the bullies only made it worse. Though where did that voice come from.

'Am I going insane?!' A small time after the bullies stopped beating me up. I realized I was truly contemplating on killing them, but why. Sure they were jerks, but I never wanted to kill someone. Right? I mean isn't it only human to wish that those who wronged you would go away and leave you alone.

"There getting away, or do you need my help," whispered the voice. Now that I thought about it, that voice felt cold and devoid of life. I guess the best way to describe it was soulless and evil. As I got up to limp home I saw it a giant snake with two heads. One on each end of its body. One head black and the other white, but both had soulless, black eyes. It was like I was staring into the void and it stared back. I terror I screamed and this caused my bullies to stop. I suppose the decided to torture me more, when they heard my terror filled scream, though they saw the snake and released ones of their own.

"RUN," shouted Austin, he was the school's best soccer player and the bullies leader. You see like I said before about them hunting me down, well Austin lives a few doors down from me in a secluded cul-de-sac. At the end was a very deep forest, which was rumored that those went in never came back. At this moment in time I gave up all rational thought and disregarded any fears I had about that forest and ran towards hoping to lose the giant snake in it.

"Help," I heard as I ran, but I never stopped as I had entered auto pilot and ran. I heard screams then all went silent before I felt and heard the earthquake. Risking a peak I saw the snake coming towards me. It opened its mouth and hissed. I turned my head and continued to keep running away hoping the trees it was knocking down was enough to slow it down. So focused on the instinct of fight or flight that I failed to notice that the trees had changed. No longer were the leaves a dark green, now they had become a bright red. The bark had gone from a dull grey to a rich brown. Of course I only noticed this after a tripped and fell.

Pushing myself up I realized it was too late as the giant snake had caught up to me. It had easily dwarfed me and I was even more terrified. That's when I got a good look at it and realized it's eyes were actually a blood red color and that the two heads were basically mirror images of each other. Except for the different color scheme. I, for the second time tonight, let how a blood curdling scream. The snake lunged at me looking to swallow me whole perhaps, I then closed my eyes and awaited the cruel end. Of course I sat there wondering why it never came. That's when I saw them.

"It's been awhile huh Sam? You ok," spoke out the female of the group. Of course she was the last person I ever thought I would see again.

"Y-Yeah, Aunt Glynda." Aunt Glynda was by far the most beautiful woman I had met so far, of course is was, and still is, a very stern woman. Of course she was the only family member I had left, until she disappeared in these very woods, but then that means. "I'M DIED!" Aunt Glynda sighed rather loudly and her two companions chuckled.

"Sam you're not dead. Sam. SAM!" This caused me to trip as I had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I then proceeded to face plant it a nearby tree and that hurt. Oh did I mention I was rather clumsy. I figured I hadn't finished growing and my final growth spurt would even me out. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, Aunt Glynda," I said as I sat on the ground rubbing my face. I looked over and saw one of her companions coming towards me. I don't know what it was, but I liked him it was like seeing him I knew everything would be ok.

"Your eyes," he spoke in a stoic fashion has he crouched down so we were I level. "They remind me of the moon." We then proceeded to stare at as I processed what he had said.

"My eyes?"

"Yes."

"Remind you of the moon?"

"Yes."

"How? My eyes are hazel in color and the moon is white/ grey in color." The man looked surprised at this and so did Aunt Glynda as she walked over a looked at my eyes as well.

"Tell me young man have your eyes always been hazel in color?"

"Yes, why?"

"Sam your eyes are pure white and seem to be glowing," I was instantly shocked as this was unusual as I always had hazel eyes. I mean eyes don't just change color, right? I definitely know that they shouldn't glow.

"Is this a joke or am I dreaming?" Aunt Glynda leveled me her usual glare and I immediately knew neither were the case. I looked down trying to just process this small tidbit of information.

"You think it might be his semblance?"

"No, that isn't the case. I believe it has to do with them."

"Are you sure, because this would complicate things if it did."

"I'm sure Ozpin. There is no other explanation it is the only way." Ozpin looked visibly upset at this news, as did Aunt Glynda and their final companion merely turned as if deciding it was a good time to listen.

"Um, Mr. Oz-z-z-pin, was it?"

"Yes, young man?"

"Who are you talking about? Also what do they have to do with me?"

"Tell me, what is your full name?" I was confused and looked to Aunt Glynda who nodded her approval. I gulped and noticed the third person had gone back to disposing of the dead snake.

"It's Samuel Angelo Wolfe. Why is that important or something?" The man known as Ozpin had a look of deep thought and brought his hand up to his face and took on a look of discernment.

"Interesting then that is the only thing possible. The Curse of the Shattered Moon is real," muttered the man in green. He then adjusted his oddly shaped glasses before looking at me. "It doesn't seem to have progressed much, unless it just started to show itself. Tell me Sam what do you know of your father?"

"He abused my mother, while she was pregnant with me. Then Aunt Glynda took her away to somewhere we would be safe from his anger." Aunt Glynda was visible upset at my knowledge of this.

"Your father was a criminal, kid, and the only person I would say wields a scythe better in combat then me. It would only be appropriate that his son knew how to wield one as well."

"Qrow are you certain you want to teach him your techniques?"

"Absolutely not! I refuse to let him learn anything so dangerous," exclaimed Aunt Glynda.

"The kid is a faunus/ human hybrid. One might I add is cursed because of his father's poor judgment. If he wants to survive in society at all then he needs to earn some respect and gain self-confidence."

"Perhaps learning to wield a scythe isn't the best thing to start with. Besides he is new to this world whether his family originates from here or not. He should learn the basics first as well as learn the art of a Huntsmen. Remember he only has seven years before the time of reckoning." Aunt Glynda conceded as did this mysterious man named Qrow.

"Um, Mr. Ozpin?" The man turned to me and I knew I had his attention. "Well you see before that snake appeared and attacked me and..."

"And? Was anyone hurt when it appeared?"

"Well," I fidgeted. "Before I was being attacked by bullies and while I was being beaten up. I heard a voice telling me to kill them. It then proceeded to ask if I needed help doing it and then the snake appeared." Ozpin the examined me more closely.

"Why aren't you injured then?"

"Huh?"

"If you were beaten up you would be physically injured, correct?" I nodded, "Then why do I see no injuries." I looked down and remembered I was limping before I saw the snake. I also remember running at least a mile on my supposedly bad leg.

"You know that is odd. I was limping before the snake showed up. Then I started running, but I feel fine now. This is very weird, why don't I hurt?" Ozpin shrugged his shoulders before turning towards my Aunt.

"Is this a part of his curse or something I don't know about?"

"His healing rate must of increased when he crossed into our world. The adrenaline must of numbed the pain as he ran from the King Taijitsu." Ozpin nodded before he went over what I had said.

"Though this voice is what I'm more worried about. I just thought it odd that he wasn't injured from the bullies. I wonder how his curse and this voice relate." Ozpin then got a peculiar look then turned towards me, "Wake up Sam." This confused me as one it was random and his voice became very feminine. "Sam wake up already."

"Um are you feeling alright, because your voice sounds funny."

"I'm fine and my voice has always sounded like this. Now wake up before I do it for you."

"This is weird. I'm... uh... going somewhere else." I then turned to wake away from this odd conversation, when all of a sudden a was submerged with ice cold water.

My eyes snapped open and I jolted forward and slammed my head on the frame of the top bunk of my bunk bed. I rubbed my head and turned to see my sister in her pajamas with an empty bucket. "What was that for Lora?!"

My sister shrugged, "You refused to get up. I figured you didn't want to miss the plane to Beacon. Like you missed the boat to Signal, twice." I sighed and knew she was correct in this matter as I couldn't afford to make another bad impression. Though I should probably explain that Lora isn't my actual sister as I was adopted by a human family who had no problems with faunus. Lucky for me I am a faunus/ human hybrid and my animal features only come out when my Curse acts up. Hopefully I'll finally control this damn curse as it has be a full four years since it activated and I first came to this world called Remnant.

I got up and got dressed in my Hunter outfit, which consisted a green and white tunic, which I modified to zip-up in the front and the zipper is covered by a flap. Over my tunic I had two shoulder plates as well as two belts, one belt was place at my waist and I attached the second belt below it so it went from my waist to my left hip. On my second belt I had my katana attached to it along with a med-kit and ammo pouch. I also had a pair of light brown pants with black boots with armor plating over them. The armor on my boots also had a hidden knife mechanism so I was never unarmed really. I also wore gauntlets, made from the same metal as my shoulder and boot armor, and a matching pair of black leather gloves. Attached to my primary belt I had a collapsible Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle, with a color scheme of olive green and white to match my tunic.

My adoptive father thought it strange when I decided to carry two weapons, but I figured if I ever got an all in one weapon I wouldn't make it. After I got dressed I grabbed my suitcase, and headed downstairs to grab breakfast.

"Why must you carry two weapons? Sam, it would be much simpler to just have one," droned my father. I pulled my seat out and sat down to eat my food. I elected to just ignore his question as this happened every time the school year started for me. My adopted mom glanced over at the table then went back to cooking the rest of breakfast, for the week. You see my mom hated to cook so she made one meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, that we all agreed upon, for the week. This week it seemed they would have pancakes, eggs, and bacon or sausage, which was good as I never liked reheated eggs.

"Thanks Mom. I'm off to get my ticket and then headed to Beacon." My mom moved her hand to behind her and I noticed she held up one finger. This meant she wanted me to wait, which sucks that we had to communicate this why. The reason being she had gotten into an accident before they adopted me. She recovered for the accident, but at the cost of her voice.

"Mom you know he'll be late if he waits." Lora just grumbled as Mom repeated the action. Mom then turned off the stove and walked out of the room. After a few minutes, she returned with a large present.

"Happy Birthday, Sam! I know we sometimes forget do to you having to leave for school, but I hope this was something you would enjoy," my Father spoke in his deep voice. My Mother smiled her approval at what he said and handed me the present. I lowered my suitcase and took it from her to begin opening it. After removing the paper and opening the box, I understood why it was a large present. Inside the box was a leather guitar case and inside was a black guitar with extra strings and plenty of picks. "We figured you would prefer the acoustic over the bass."

"Thanks Mom and Dad it's perfect," I then closed and latched the guitar case. I looked up to find Lora had disappeared from sight, as was usual after breakfast, I then gave Mom a hug and prepared to grab my suitcase until I heard running coming down the stairs. I turned to find Lora holding a present as well.

"Waaaaaaaait! I have something too!" I chuckled and placed my new guitar with my suitcase.

"So what did my favorite sister get me," I laughed when she glared at me with that cute childish look.

"I'm your only sister."

"So you are. Let's see... I grab here and tear," I then ripped the wrapping paper and my sister paled. She had this obsession with keeping wrapping paper to use next time. While Mom and Dad humored her, and later threw them away, I plain up ripped it. Of course I figure it's payback for all the icy, cold wake-up calls she gives me. After repeating the process from the last present I found an animal mask in it.

"Well you said your father was a wolf faunus. The mask reminded me of a wolf, so I thought you might like it." I looked at it and memories of my mother and foster parents back on Earth came up to the surface again. "Sam are you ok? Your shaking."

"I'm fine thanks for the gift Lora." I placed the box on the table and put the mask in my suitcase. I then walked out the door and left. Now this may seem like a dick move, but I didn't like my new family to see me cry, as I was when I closed the front door. I then began the hour walk to the plane station that lead to Beacon Academy. As I walked I pasted by a couple of robbed dust shops, "Here too?"

As I kept walking I started to get a sense of danger, this continued until she appeared.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"The fuck," I shouted as a blonde girl crashed into me. It took me a couple of minutes to register that I had fallen, let alone that a body was on me.

"You enjoying that or can I get up?" I opened my eyes and realized that our positions were actually reversed and my head was perched in between two ample breasts. I had unconsciously brought my hand up to touch them, I only stopped when she laughed. I remembered the situation and jumped off of her.

"Sorry," I exclaimed blushing. I then helped her up from the ground.

"All good just don't get any ideas. Name's Yang by the way."

"Sam, but my friends call me Wolfy. Why did I say that," I face palmed at my own stupidity as I hated that nickname.

"Wolfy, eh. I might just use that," she laughed as I looked down cast.

"So that explosion just now. That you?" Yang gave me a sheepish look, which I translated as yes.

"Well you see I'm looking for someone and then the local gang attacked me. Then everything went BOOM!"

I nodded with her like a detective would before responding, "So you exploded?" She then laughed again before nodding. I then picked my stuff up and started to walk away.

"Wait," I looked back and slowed slightly. "So why you in such a hurry?"

"Got to get my ticket to get to Beacon, why? Need directions?"

"Nope, but now that you mention it I'm going to be late and my sister would freak. Mind if I come with you?"

"You go to Beacon Academy?" She gave me an 'are you kidding me' look. I nodded and kept walking towards our destination.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: So plane ride to Beacon is the same as the canon, but Sam is sitting in the background. I find it to be tedious to rewrite a scene that you could watch and enjoy much better. Keep in mind not all canon scenes will be left untouched. Enjoy!)

After the plane ride to Beacon, I gathered my things and left to go find where Professor Ozpin would hold the opening ceremony for us First Years. As I did this I noticed dear, sweet Yang abandon a younger girl, whom I assumed to be her younger sister. I had yet to be introduced as Yang proceeded to run off when we arrived at the station in Downtown Vale. So noticing this I figured might as well find the auditorium, until I heard an explosion.

'Just ignore it Sam. The last time something exploded you got up-close and personal with Yang's boobs. You were just lucky she didn't clobber you.' I congratulated myself on ignoring it until I heard yelling. Unfortunately I recognized the voice, 'I'm so going to regret this. Right?'

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the cliff. Besides do you know how much this dust costs!"

"No." The girl in red seemed like she wanted to crawl under a rock.

"It costs 28, 595. 62 Lien. Though that amount is nothing in the eyes of the Schnee family heiress or to be more accurate the third person in line to the Schnee Company."

"Exactly... what did you say!" She turned and leveled me a glare. Though it seemed like she didn't recognize me. This was a good thing, but I tend to have a very big mouth and it gets me in a lot of trouble especially, when she was involved.

"Weiss, I'm hurt you don't recognize little ol' me?" Weiss seemed confused until she noticed the scar over my left eye. She had an epiphany and then she was even more pissed. "Crap! Why'd I say that?"

"SAMUEL WOLFE! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CLOBBER YOU!" By the time she had the epiphany I was well on my way across the campus. Though I think I forgot something. Something small and important. "Oh well I'm sure it wasn't important. HELP! ANGER ICE QUEEN ON MY ASS!"

Weiss and I kept this up until she was out of breathe and I was well on my way to the auditorium. Of course I was still running and I continued to run until I collided with... something soft? That wasn't right. Normally I collided with solid objects after running for Weiss. I looked up and my Aunt wasn't impressed. "Hi, Aunt Glynda."

"Off," she said in her very stern tone. I immediately got off and dusted myself off before helping her up. "Why must you rile her up?"

"She started it. I may not be a full faunus, but her comments still hurt."

"Calling her a spoiled brat and then belittling her is not the way to do it."

"But...," she gave me her stern glare and I decided to shut up. You know considering she could kick my ass easily. She then walked away like nothing ever happened. After I was positive she was outside of earshot, "She needs to get laid."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh shit," I stated and ran. Then it hit me what I forgot earlier, "MY THINGS!"

"So then we made a butt load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"Nora I don't think that would be very popular." It was at this moment that I decided to rethink my life. As I then proceeded to collide into yet the third person today. Fortunately, or unfortunately for some, it was a guy. This was fortunate for me as: one I hit him and slide past the other person he was with and two I think I was done with the whole groping thing for the day. You know after my quality family time with Aunt Glynda. "What hit me?"

"PANCAKES!"

"Nora I don't think pancakes would knock me over," replied the guy I bowled over as he got to his feet. The guy looked over at me and I looked up. "You sure you want to just lay there?"

"Sure, why not? Maybe if I lay real still I won't get clobbered by the Ice Queen or My Aunt. Then there is the whole not running into people anymore concept." They both came over to me and helped me up.

"Well I think you my get trampled my everyone coming out of the auditorium later. Also the floor doesn't sound like the healthiest place to live out your days."

"PANCAKES!"

"We aren't even discussing food Nora," the Chinese looking dude replied.

"Pancakes sound good."

"YES! THEN WE'LL BREAK THE ICE QUEEN'S LEGS!"

"Well aren't you a violent girl. Reminded me never to piss her off."

He chuckled, "Yes she is and no promises. I'm Lie Ren by the way and this is Nora Valkyrie."

"Cool, cool I'm Samuel Wolfe. Though I prefer Sam and I think we are late for the ceremony. Onwards friends!" I then turned and entered the auditorium with Ren and Nora behind me. As I had expected we were late and missed the entire speech Ozpin gave. "I'm sure it wasn't important, right?"

"Probably not," said Ren in response.

"PANCAKES," shouted Nora in response. At this point Aunt Glynda was giving us our instruction. Nora's outburst caused everyone to turn and stare. This ticked off my Aunt, whom I could tell immediately blamed me. I then noticed Yang giggling with the girl in red from earlier. Professor Ozpin cleared his throat and everything went on as if Nora never shouted. I sighed and listened to my Aunt drone on and on. Of course her directions weren't that long, but I had zoned. It wasn't until Yang punched me into the wall did I realize the three of us were the only ones in the auditorium.

"Wakey, wakey lover boy." I groaned as I pried myself out of the wall.

"Who you calling lover boy?"

"Um, I think she was talking to you. You are the only boy in here." I looked at Yang's companion, who afterwards realized I knew that turned and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"All good Little Red. So Yang... gonna introduce me or what?"

"Oh! This is my little sister Ruby Rose."

"She adopted?"

"No, blood related."

"Your last names are different."

"I took my dad's last name and Ruby was given our mom's maiden name."

"Summer Rose," I said suddenly.

"How do you know my mother's name," asked Ruby who had every right to be confused.

"I don't know. Just came to me," I teased. Ruby was about to except it as fact, when she noticed my smirk.

"Hey!"

I laughed, "Your mother and my father were friends. They were on the same Hunter team back, when they went to school."

"I don't remember dad saying anyone on that team having the last name Wolfe," spoke Yang.

"That's because I'm adopted. My birth mother and father died when I was young. Events happened and I was adopted by a family in Vale and then found out that I was half human and half faunus."

"Wow your parents must of not cared about the who segregation of faunus in society, huh?"

"Father was a member of the White Fang and mother did it to spite her father. In truth my birth parents hated each other. From what I understand he left before things got violent, but I was also told he was violent himself." Yang and Ruby made an 'oh' face and we left it at that.

I then remembered I had left my things back, where Ruby had exploded. So I walked back to find, they were gone. "Oh come on. Really who would take my stuff?!"

"The staff moved your belongs to the locker room in the First Year Student Dorms," came a calm reply.

"Oh well thank you," I turned to see Professor Ozpin. "Oh hi Professor."

"Hello Sam. So how are you feeling?"

I was going to reply normally until I realized what he meant. "I have three years left Professor. How do you think I'm feeling?"

"As I thought. In that case I highly encourage you not to get close to anybody. I wouldn't want to think what would happen if you did."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of team assignment, Professor?"

"I merely said only get as close as necessary. If you go beyond that and lose control three years from now, they would be devastated. Meaning they couldn't stop you, because they couldn't comprehend you were no longer you." I sighed at his logic, because I knew he was right. Though I just couldn't go along with his advice. I don't know what it was, but every time I thought of myself without Yang I felt empty. Maybe this was what friendship was like, considering Yang was my first true friend.

After I was enrolled at Signal Academy, I kept to myself as I didn't fit in anywhere else. If I wasn't being anti-social I was training with Master Qrow or doing homework. So I never really got to be a kid, not that the bullies, before coming to Remnant, let me be one either. "I got to go Professor it's getting late. You know big day tomorrow!" Professor Ozpin nodded and left himself, but I could tell he knew of my hesitation. I sighed once more and left to meet up with the other First Year students. As I got back I felt a shiver run down my spine. Instincts coming into play I rolled out of the way and pulled out my collapsible sniper rifle.

As I unclasped the gun I noticed a black blur skid near my last location, "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" I felt the shiver run down my spine again. This time I went on the defensive and fired off a couple of rounds. Of course I didn't count on it being extremely fast. As after the second shot I lost it before it tackled me and I rolled away.

"I guess guns don't affect you, huh? Though I've never seen a Grimm like you before. What are you?" The creature shouted my name in its icy and lifeless voice before charging again. I jumped over it and drew out my katana. "Ice Burst Mode Active! I hope you like winter!" I then slashed my katana in its direction and sent a wave of ice shards. I guess now is a good time to mention that the hilt of my katana is also collapsible as I designed it to allow me to spin it around like a spear or a very straight scythe.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAM!" I then started up the spinning, you see I developed my katana technique to allow me to use Ice Dust in conjunction with a sword dance. Well I guess the dance is more related to a spear. The dance while powerful as it was more defensive, had its draw backs. One being I used a lot of dust to utilize it, which meant my aura levels start to run dangerously low. The upside though is after a goodnights rest I was in tip-top shape. The other downside was the massive amount of damage it caused, as I was literally throwing solid ice in a complete three hundred and sixty degree circle around my body. This was bad as it could hurt any and all allies, who were in the vicinity.

"SAAAAAAAAAM," it shouted for, thankfully, the last time. It then ran off in the direction of the deeper part of the Forever Fall forest. I then collapsed the hilt of my katana in on itself, before then sheathing it.

"Now that was quite the performance. Sam right?" I turned to find a weird guy sitting on one of my ice shards, well on of the larger ones. He seemed to be about my height, which was 5' 9", and his most prominent feature was his literal red hair with white streaks. Other than that he was a rather normal looking guy.

"How do you know my name, but I don't know yours?" The guy grinned before jumping off the rather large ice shard he was sitting on. He walked over to me and adopted a think pose.

"Well that weird looking Grimm you were fighting kept shouting it and attacking you. Name's Andrew Black." I looked him over as I could now smell a weird smell surrounding him, but I shrugged it off as some cologne he was wearing.

"How did you survive my attack? It's suppose to kill or shred everything in a ten foot radius." Though before he could respond to my question, everything went blurry and I realized I had used a crap ton of aura. I then promptly hit the floor and fainted as the result.


	3. Chapter 3

"Saaaaam... Saaaaaaaaaaam... GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" It was at this point my eyes snapped open and Yang was standing over me a little P. . I sat there and slowly, but surely regained my consciousness. It then hit me what had happened last night. I jumped up and unsheathed my katana, but upon scanning the area I realized where I was. "Whoa there! Calm down hot shot."

"I was attacked last night by a strange creature. It kept shouting my name it was really weird," I replied before putting up my katana. Looking down I realized I was still in my hunter outfit, "I should go change. See you later." I then headed to the locker room that I knew my clothes would be located. After grabbing clean clothes, I headed to the shower and washed off the sweat and grime from sleeping. Aside from the natural sweat I also would often wake up from cold sweats. This was due to my nightmares; if you had no idea, children are very impressionable. I had nightmares for as long as I can remember, but I would rather not talk about it.

"This feels a lot better," I sighed before finishing up and drying off. I then got dressed where I was as I could hear the distinct sound of girls giggling. I then attached my weapons to their storage spots on my belt and left the shower room. Good thing I always have an extra pair or two.

"Your looking a lot better, Sam. Scared me back there when you collapsed. Used up too much Aura?" I turned to find Andrew from last night. I thought long and hard about why he was still alive, but nothing came to mind as even Master Qrow said it would shred him to pieces. Of course any skilled hunter would just run to the limit of the attack, so I would immediately lose if the survived the initial onslaught long enough to get out of there.

"How are you still alive? Even my weapons master told me that any human or Grimm creature couldn't survive being near the epicenter." Andrew laughed at my serious look before channeling some Aura and started levitating. "You can fly?!"

"Basically. Though your right if your attack didn't stop when it did; I would be mince meat right now. It takes up a lot of my Aura just to levitate in one place. It's more efficient to use it for a jump boost," replied Andrew. I nodded as strategically his semblance and my dust attack were bad moves to use, unless they were a last ditch effort. I nodded my approval of his explanation of the situation. "Before you ask I smelled the distinct smell of Grimm, so I followed it all the way to you. So tell me, why do you smell slightly like a creature of Grimm?"

"You must be a faunus, but I don't see any animal traits. Anyways the reason being is my dad is an asshole. Along with every male on his side of the family." I then turned and walked away though I knew Andrew was following me as my heighten sense of smell picked up his smell. After about fifteen minutes, we arrived to the edge of a cliff overlooking the Forever Fall Forest. "Nice view. Wonder why Ozpin asked us to come here this morning."

"Good question Sam. Now I want everyone to pick a platform and stand on it. From here I will have Ms. Goodwitch explain to you the initiation along with starting it." After a few minutes, my aunt started the speech that pertained to the initiation.

"At the center of the forest, which is directly south from here, you will find a shrine with artifacts on it. That is your goal, find the shrine and recover an artifact. After recovering the artifact, you will then follow the path and find Professor Oobleck, who will escort everyone out after the they complete the test," droned on my Aunt.

"Thank you Professor. Now I know you've all heard rumors about the assignment of times, so let me dispel those rumors right now. After initiating a landing strategy, you will search for not only the artifact, but also your partner. Whomever you make eye contact with, they will be your partner for the next four years at Beacon Academy. Also the Professors will not under any circumstance interfere with the test. So good luck out there, as you will most likely die. Any questions?"

"I.. um have one," squeaked out Jaune.

"Good let's begin," upon saying that people were then launched into the air.

"So are you like going to drop us off, or what?"

"No, you will be flying through the air," came the calm voice that belonged to Professor Ozpin.

"Oh! Ok, so are you going to provide parachutes, or...," Jaune couldn't finished his thought as he was then launched into the air by his platform. Professor Ozpin merely drank his coffee before nodding to me.

"You would of thought he understood, what the platforms were if he just turned to his left." Andrew snorted next to me, before saluting, and then being launched himself. I sighed before grasping my sniper rifle and then was sent hurtling through the air. I unclasped my rifle and turned before firing off some blanks to get me further into the forest. Afterwards I turned back around and used more blanks to slow my descent. I did this until I landed safely on the ground. Of course knowing my luck it was right into a pack of Ursa Minors. "Well shit."

I then did the best thing at the time and ran off. After about twenty minutes, I lost them and started on my way, but as I turned away from the tree Andrew was smiling in my face. "This doesn't make us friends you know."

"Your interesting, I like to make sure interesting doesn't turn into mass destruction."

"Where were you last night?"

"Good point," Andrew the smiled before dragging me south. Soon he released me and I could finally walk again. "Hey, Sam. How did you escape the Ursa? Don't they have good tracking abilities?"

I shook my head, "No, you're think of Beowolfs. Ursa have a bit better sense of smell then a human would, but they don't generally have good smelling capabilities. I believe Taijitsu have the best sense of smell, but the best tracker would probably be Nevermores as they can fly. Though they lose the stealth they need because of their shadows, but in a forest I'm sure they could sneak up on you."

"So would Death Stalkers be the worst," asked Sam. I nodded before realizing we walked into a pack of Beowolfs. "Speaking of Grimm creatures. You got this, right Sam?"

I sighed, but had no time to reply as the jumped me. I leapt out of the way and pulled out my katana. Thankfully I had refilled the dust compartment, but I had no intention of endangering myself with wasting my energy. I then pumped my Aura into my blade and it started to form ice crystals on the edge of the blade. All of this happened of course while I was jumping away. One Beowolf charged me and I promptly cut it in half. A few more charged and I spin in between them rapidly. As I was spinning I slashed at them, after I stopped spinning the collapsed on the ground dead. I then went to kill of the pack to find them all dead Andrew was sitting on the pile of their dead bodies.

"Took you long enough, but nice dancing though."

"The katana wasn't originally meant for agility, but when I created it, along with the prototypes, I managed to make it light enough to allow agile movements." Andrew nodded understanding the logic and tactical advantage for agility. "How did you kill them?"

"I fought them?"

"With what?"

"A weapon."

"And that weapon is?"

"My little secret," Andrew grinned at my discomfort. I growled before sheathing my blade and walking off towards, where I thought, the shrine was. "Other direction buddy." I about faced as he laughed and followed behind me. We walked and walked and walked some more. "We there yet?"

"No, but I smell Jaune flying through the air. Also Ruby and Weiss are over there riding a Nevermore. Oh there's a smell I will never forget."

"Why's that?"

"I first smelled it after I realized I my head was inbetween her boobs."

"NICE!" I rolled my eyes before running towards it with Andrew, surprisingly, on my tail. He was the first person my age that could keep up without a semblance boost. After a decent jog, we got to the cliff overlooking the shrine. Fortunately for us there were two more pieces left, so we jumped down and picked up the black pawn.

"Why chess pieces?"

"While Professor Ozpin seems like a laid back type of guy, I get this feeling that everything he does is calculated and has a meaning behind it."

"I know, but you do realize Ozpin was a general back in the last war, right?" Andrew looked at me shocked.

"Really I don't remember this from any history lesson."

"Ozpin was given the rank of general towards the end of the war because his territory was never captured or touched. If I remember correctly no one had even managed to find out where his army was situated. After the war, he retired and opened up Beacon Academy along with three other Professors."

"Port, Goodwitch, and Oobleck." I nodded and headed towards the path we needed to take before leaving the forest. I got a shiver down my back and I could feel Andrew tense up. I turned and saw two girls running towards us. Unfortunately, I was more concerned with what was chasing them.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" I rolled into a firing position and fired of normal dust rounds until the girls were safely out of range. I then saw a fireball fly towards the Grimm creature. The girls were now safely behind me.

"What is that thing?" I turned towards them and shrugged before loading up some holy water bullets. After a few rounds, I determined it wasn't affecting it like it did other Grimm.

"That's impossible," I exclaimed in fear.

"What," Andrew glanced over at me before firing off a few more balls of fire. This worked to keep it at bay as the creature kept having to jump backwards to dodge them.

"The rounds I just hit it with have holy water in them. They explode on contact and it hurts any Grimm should the water come in contact with their fur or scales. This creature is unaffected."

"What does that mean," asked the girls in unison.

"It has a soul." Andrew snapped his head in utter shock. "It's not a creature of Grimm, but rather an abomination. The sin of humans and faunus manifested into the physical realm. This creature was once affected by the Curse of the Shattered Moon."

"What do we do then," asked Andrew. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"It's rather simple really. Girls grab your chess piece and run. Andrew and I will join you, but until then we'll cover your escape." The three of them nodded and immediately carried out my plan. I switched my ammo for some explosive rounds, which did more damage and made it hesitate for a minute before running away itself.

"Come on Sam, while we have the chance." I nodded and collapsed my rifle before running after the girls. Soon we caught up to them to find the bridge was destroyed and that the abomination Grimm had given chase. "Shit we have nowhere to run to!"

"Andrew give me more time. I'll use the remainder of my ice dust to make a temporary bridge. It will drain me, so someone watch over my body." Andrew looked concerned, but couldn't argue after that I created the bridge and proceeded to blackout once more.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to find myself in a white room and I was attached to a few machines, 'A bit overboard. I only needed a good night's rest to regain my aura.' I sat up and proceeded to detach myself. After the last wire, the nurse walked in and was shocked to see me up and unhooked up to the machines.

"Ah! Your awake! WHY ARE YOU UNHOOKING YOURSELF?!" I winced at her tone, but I continued with my task of getting the hell out of there. It was one thing to be in the hospital for serious injuries or illnesses, but it was completely different to be there because you just fainted. "Excuse me! I'm talking to you!"

I sighed, "I only fainted because of Aura Exhaustion. I just needed a good night's rest. Now if you'll excuse I would like to get dressed in privacy."

"You've been passed out for a week," the nurse said calmly for the first time. I paused in the process of grabbing my underwear and pants.

"What did you just say?"

It was at this time the doctor had made his way over due to the commotion we had made. He apparently decided to make himself know and dismissed the nurse, "Son get dressed and we'll discuss this in Ozpin's office." He then turned and closed the door behind him leaving me confused. I then shrugged and continued to get dressed and then left to go find Ozpin. After about thirty minutes, I arrived make at Beacon Academy. On top of paying for bus fare I was forced to wait ten minutes after having to pay twice that of the bus fare. Today just wasn't my day, but whatever I was more curious as to if I passed the Initiation test.

"SAM," exclaimed an all too familiar voice. I sighed and smiled a little before I blonde streak tackled me full force. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Mmph," Yang stopped and looked down before realizing she was suffocating me in her boobs. She let me go and then helped me back up. "Didn't know you cared so much.

WHACK! "That was for worrying me. Asshole!" I rubbed my cheek as it throbbed from her slap. She looked visibly upset, yet her eyes hadn't changed to their red color when she was angry.

"Yang are you ok? Did something happen that I should know about?" Yang then stomped away and Andrew was eager to fill the space.

"You have a lot to learn about girls dude. So how are you still alive bro?"

"What do you mean? I didn't use that much aura or dust. Plus I have a huge amount of aura, so I don't see the problem." Andrew sighed at this and seemed to think about what he was going to say before replying.

"The doctor said it was a miracle as you used up all of it. Of course I told him you had a lot of it, but he gave a look and I knew he wasn't shitting me."

"That's impossible for every five grams of dust I use up one percent of my aura. The entire test I only used four hundred grams of ice dust. Meaning I only averaged ninety percent of my aura. Do you think that creature absorbs aura?" Andrew nodded at my logic and was also curious, but Aunt Glynda had arrived and dragged me away towards Ozpin's Office.

"Ah, Mr. Wolfe I appreciate that you have finally decided to grace me with your presence," spoke Professor Ozpin as my Aunt shoved me into the room. I looked around and noticed two things: one the office was big and two the doctor was there as well.

"Well you see my friends decided to ambush me after I returned. So I think we should discuss what happened in the forest, I'm sure this is why we are all here." The doctor nodded and relied to the Professor and myself, what Andrew and I had already discussed. I then explained that it is physically impossible that happened and why it was so.

"This creature you fought, did you fight it before?"

"Yeah it attacked me the first day I arrived at Beacon. Of course you can blame me for the massive about of damage to school property," I answered a bit embarrassed.

"That's quite alright. It was easy to fix and wasn't in a place that saw a lot of traffic. Though I'm curious as to the origins of this creature. It looks and behaves like a Grimm, but it speaks and only seems to target you Mr. Wolfe. Why is that?"

"Perhaps he has some connection with it that he is unaware of," spoke the doctor.

"No, I'm certain I know what it is know. I didn't have time to think about it before, but now that I have it has become clear what it is." Professor Ozpin sat up and gave his full attention.

"So what is it, it would help us in fighting it," replied the doctor, who was also curious.

"It's simple. That creature is the second living proof that the Curse is real. It was a hybrid, who failed to conquer their Curse. I'm guessing it is resonating with my own Curse and is fighting for dominance of the region. So in short, it'll continue to attack me until it wins or I do. For now it should be trapped inside of the Forever Fall Forest." The doctor and Professor Ozpin were shocked at the revelation, but could see the logic behind the creature's attack patterns.

"Do you have any further info?"

"Well technically it isn't a Grimm, but at the same time it is. The reason being it is covered in the Darkness of Grimm, but it still has a soul, which is why it can speak in human speech patterns. This also means holy water won't affect it at all, but explosive rounds caused it to hesitate. Perhaps hitting it with a more powerful explosion could pierce its armor and wound it. It also is a great tracker, but is a predictable attacker. It might have powerful attacks, but I won't be the first to test that theory," I reported all of the data I could recall.

"It also seemed to move fairly fast, but that might be a given due to its small size," replied Professor Ozpin.

"I'd also like to entertain the idea that it might also drain aura, but we've no definitive proof. I say this as it could explain why I was in a comma for a week," I quickly inputted.

"Well enough of this. Doctor you can return to your duties now. Also remember this conversation is top secret." I waited to be dismissed myself, but after twenty minutes of awkward silence I was still standing there having a stare down with the Professor. "Anyways I believe congratulations are in order. Not only did you pass the Initiation, but you protected and saw to the escape of your comrades. Which is why I have named you leader of Team SANT (Saint), as well as promoted your team."

"Promoted, sir?" I was confused as to what he meant by that. I didn't realize there was a rank system involved in the Hunter Association.

"Of course you didn't think the chess pieces were there for decoration, did you?"

"I was too busy thinking of getting the hell out of there. You know to be honest," Ozpin smiled and nodded that he understood.

"You see each piece represented something. The rook pieces signify a heavy hitter team that would could a lot of damage. The knight pieces signify a team who could get in and out of tight situations with relative ease. The bishop pieces signify a team that can move in one direction a cause a lot of damage, but also can change and go in a different direction according to the situation. The pawn pieces are of course those who are expendable..."

"I will not allow you to treat my team as something you can throw away. No one is expendable!" I had cut of the professor mid sentence as that comment had really pissed me off. I know I didn't know Andrew that well, but I wouldn't let someone just toss his life away on a whim.

"You didn't let me finish," sighed Professor Ozpin.

"Fine."

"As I was saying, the pawn pieces represent a team who can be expendable or the most powerful team in the field. Do you know why that is?"

"I suppose it's due to the pawn being able to turn into a knight, bishop, rook, or queen."

He nodded, "You're correct. It is because of this that the pawn is my favorite chess piece. Know tell me what two pieces only have one piece on the entire board?"

"Well each side has only one king and queen at the beginning of every game. Of course there will always be only one king for each side, but if you plan and move correctly you can have multiple queens." He smiled at me before it dawned on me, "Which is why there were no queen pieces only rooks, bishops, knights, and pawns."

"Exactly only one team is promoted to the queen position in every graduating class. That is because they earned it. Of course your team is the weakest of all the other graduating classes, but I have faith you'll outshine them all." I stood there dumbstruck as I was handed the information that my team was chosen to be THE powerhouse of my graduating class. "Also you have been named team leader as you displayed initiative on the battlefield and because your teammates refused to be named team leader."

"What teammates? I thought Andrew was my only team mate?"

"No, he his your partner. Teams are comprised of four people who picked up the same artifact. Andrew and yourself along with the twins you saved picked up the black pawn piece."

"You called it black, so wouldn't that mean there should be a white queen."

"There is only one king."

"Ozpin, Goodwitch, Oobleck, and Port?"

"Precisely, so there is only one queen. There are two knights, bishops, and rooks. Also as of now there are only five pawns. The colors were there because I placed them there. Nothing more and nothing less. Now here is your scroll and your allowance." Ozpin opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out an envelope and a collapsible tablet. I took them from him and pocketed them.

"So am I special or does everyone get allowances?"

"The allowance is from your Aunt. Told me to tell you 'Have fun this time and don't fail any classes'. She then slapped her crop on my desk for emphasis towards the last part." I sighed and knew he wasn't kidding. Aunt Glynda loved me to death, but she was very strict and always had a 'no nonsense' look on her face.

"She needs to get laid. Or married, preferably both." Ozpin chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Though I wouldn't let her hear you say that to her." I nodded and left as I knew that everything had been covered. After exiting the office, I stopped and began sniffing the air before I caught Andrew's scent and followed it. Luckily it lead me to the team's dorm room, which I then found out was shared by the whole team. I didn't realize it due to the closed door, but one of the twins was changing after her shower. After getting hit in the face, I closed the door and waited several minutes.

'I swear it's like Fate hates me today.' Shortly after a few minutes, she opened the door and begrudgingly let me back into the room. "Sorry just got back. I didn't think anyone was in here."

"It's fine I was just surprised. I didn't hurt you, right?" I nodded and then struck up a conversation to get to know my teammate better. This went on for an hour, but I now knew that I would be spending the year on Team SANT as the team leader. Alongside my partner Andrew and the twins Nicole, the one I barged in on, and Teresa Tormenta. It was definitely going to be one hell of a year.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been at least two weeks if not more since the incident with Nicole. Things were going rather smoothly, well at least between the team and I. Yang was a whole other story, but I think things will end up for the best in the end. Though it doesn't help that she keeps ignoring me, "Yang we can't work out the problem IF YOUR IGNORING ME!"

"..."

"Argh!" I stormed off and of course wasn't paying attention to my surrounding... again. "Oof!"

"Geez you don't have to take it out on me," whined Ruby, Yang's adorable little sister.

I looked up, as we both fell, "Oh, sorry Ruby I didn't see you there."

"She still ignoring you?" I gave her an 'you-have-to-ask' look, "Wow I thought she was going to work the issue out with you. Why am I not surprised? Look Sam just apologize to her and everything will be fine."

"I have and she then asked why I was apologizing. I told I don't know and now we are here. It would help if someone told me what she's mad about." Ruby gave me an apologetic look and I knew she wouldn't help me. Nor has Weiss or Blake, I feel as if I'm being attacked by an unknown enemy and my comrades won't tell me what the enemy is, even though they know what it is.

"Look I'd love to help you, but Weiss would have my head if I did."

"Is beating it out of Weiss an option?"

"NO!"

"How about getting up off the floor?" Ruby opened her mouth before realizing neither of us had moved since knocking the other to the floor. She blushed and got up with me, "Much better my butt was starting to hurt. Now where is Weiss? She has knowledge I need."

"You are not beating up my partner," Ruby stated flatly.

"I can be diplomatic if need be."

"You have nothing that Weiss could want. At least not more valuable then betraying a teammate."

"I have my ways. Besides she wouldn't be betraying Yang, but helping her out. I know Yang's class work has been slipping along with her fighting skills."

"How do you know that?"

"Ozpin was concerned and Aunt Glynda threatened me to resolve this issue. If not Yang and I will no longer attend Beacon Academy. At least for the remainder of this year, so where is Weiss?"

Ruby fidgeted before sighing, "The library, second floor, at the tables next to the fifth set of bookshelves."

"Thank you Ruby. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with destiny," I gulped when I realized how badly this could go. 'Please let Weiss be in a relatively good mood today.'

"Good Luck Sam," shouted Ruby. I merely waved at her and took the quickest route to the library, which was about five minutes away from the lecture hall. Of course I was stopped by a few friends and we chatted about useless things. Finally I arrived at the library about twenty minutes later.

"I hope she's still here," I spoke aloud. Luckily Weiss walked out of the library at that moment. Unfortunately she saw me and ran, "I'm fast then you, why do you insist on running away." With that said I took off after the little snow princess. After about ten minutes, I tackled her near the Forever Fall Forest.

"I'm not telling you anything Wolfe," she defiantly stated as I pinned her.

"Oh really? How about I read your diary over the intercom?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I sure your father would just love to know that his heir is a lesbian," Weiss eyes widen at that statement. She stammered for a couple of minutes.

"H-how did you know?" I grinned and she knew I had caught her.

"Weiss your father called me a master bluffer for a reason."

"Not again!" I grinned evilly as I showed her that my Scroll had recorded the entire conversation, "Please don't send that to him!"

"Oh he'll get a edited copy. Along with your sister, every employee of Schnee Dust Company, and your Aunt," I stated. I noticed her getting paler and paler with the thought of every person knowing, but the mention of her Aunt horrified her.

"Please no," she squeaked. I merely grinned at her, as I could see the wheels turning, "Fine I'll tell you." I nodded and put my Scroll away.

"Continue," I commanded.

"Yang is upset that you nearly dead during the Initiation. She's been up all night crying almost every day. I know you know about her grades and fighting forms. I guess something in her just snapped when your Partner carried you out of the Forest unconscious." I nodded at let her get up.

"Question being: why does she care some much?"

"I don't think it has everything to do with you, but something that happened in her past. Tell me what do you know about her?"

"Yang Xia Long, age seventeen, has long blonde hair. Attends Beacon Academy alongside her younger sister, Ruby Rose. Ruby being her half sister as her mother disappeared when Yang was very young. Her father married Summer Rose and had Ruby before Summer disappeared as well. My father states that Yang's mother is still alive. Somewhere," I responded like a computer. Weiss nodded as she suspected as much.

"Sam you know how it is to lose your parents at a young age. If you lost a friend, how would you act?"

"I hate my birth parents for the torture they put me through. The only thing I'm thankful for is that they gave me life even if it was for selfish reasons. Losing a friend would be hard on me because mentally I'm classified as unstable."

"Losing someone your close to is hard on everyone."

"But I hardly knew Yang, why is she so attached to me?"

"I believe I can answer that one," came a calm voice. I turned and saw Professor Ozpin. "Miss Xia Long suffers from abandonment issues. Like you said she lost two mothers at a very young age and her father shut down mentally because of this as well. Ruby luckily doesn't, so treat her right Miss Schnee."

"Yes sir."

"Um, Professor why are you here?"

"Neither of you have weapons and your near the forest. We wouldn't want a repeat of the Initiation. Correct?"

"Yes sir. Come on Weiss let's head back." Weiss and I turned back towards the academy before heading back. It was rather silent as I was silently mauling over possible scenarios and apologies to make to Yang. I only had two days before I knew my Aunt would make good on her threat. This was no longer personal as I didn't care if I was kicked out or not, but Yang was another matter as I would hate myself for getting her kicked out.

"Sam?"

"Yes, your royal iciness?"

"Don't call me that," shouted Weiss before sighing. "Could you delete that recording of my admitting my sexual orientation? Please?"

I looked over at Weiss with a very serious look. I then contemplated how much of an ass I could be if I phrased anything wrong. "No, I'll keep it until I know you won't be an issue. I'll even let you delete it, but until then it'll stay within my capable hands."

"Says the guy who would take picture of my sister in the nude. Might I remind you those got leaked." Weiss gave me an incredulous look and I knew she was right about that incident.

"You know it's was because my sister hacked my scroll. I apologized so let it go, besides I have learned from my mistakes and given up my perverted ways. Especially after the beating mother gave me." I rubbed my butt feeling the phantom pains that resulted in her wrath. Of course my sister also got the brunt of it for hacking into and causing a meltdown on my scroll, which are expensive.

"Oh so how will you prevent my secret from leaking," asked Weiss as we had now stopped before getting to an area full of people.

I grinned removed my combat gloves, which were my adjustment to the school uniform. I was glad when I read the dress code and it stated that we could add one thing to the school uniform. After removing the gloves, I showed her my wrists and she gasped at the cybernetic implants in them. "I had an accident when learning to become a hunter at Signal. I nearly lost both hands, but Master Qrow was quick enough to get me to a hospital and paid for the implants out of pocket. I guess he felt guilty over it as he was training me personally in scythe combat."

"You can use a scythe," asked a shocked Weiss.

"Oh I didn't tell you? Yeah Master Qrow was insistent on teaching me scythe combat. Aunt Glynda wasn't pleased at first until she found out about my semblance. So I learned an array of different weapon combat skills. Those of which primarily include: scythe, sword/katana, and spear combat. I also learned to use a bō staff for better control over my scythe and spear skills, but remember while powerful the scythe is one of the single most dangerous weapons on Remnant." Weiss nodded as I knew she loved vital knowledge.

"So you're like a cyborg now?"

"I guess, but all they do is given me access to my hands and I also got memory storage upgrade on them. Which reminds me, your confession is stored on these and they are unhackable as they can't connect to a network. Unless you count my nervous system, which can't be hacked. So relax a little Weiss, also you can't go after Ruby or I'll hate you forever."

"I - uh - w-what do you mean," Weiss stammered out as I had caught her red handed once again. Ironic really now that I think about it.

"She's two years younger than you Weiss. Give it three years and I'll relent, but anytime before her eighteenth birthday and I won't speak to you again," it pained me to say this as technically we are childhood friends, but you won't catch me admitting that in public. Of course I have never considered Weiss as a friend more like an annoying younger sister.

"BUT YOUR LIKE MY ONLY FRIEND!" I could tell Weiss was panicking as I had been her only source of companionship over the last four years. I knew she considered us friends, but I also knew you would never catch her admitting that she thought of me as a pillar of strength and a brother. She had confided in me all her darkest secrets and I kept every single one under lock and key, but I couldn't shake this feeling that would soon learn that even the sturdiest pillar could crumble under pressure.

"Then heed my advice and wait three years. In three years hopefully we can all be happy once again," I smiled at her meekly and walked away. I had just remembered what would happen in exactly three years time. In three years I would understand what this Curse was truly about and I would understand what a monster truly was. Or maybe I'll be wrong, and I won't have to suffer do to the Curse my father thrust upon my shoulders.

I continued onwards towards the Academy and onwards towards Yang. Of course I knew the apology wouldn't happen today as I need time to prepare for it. I had already planned out what it was that I was going to do and say. I just needed to convince a few people to help me out even if I need to twist a few arms to get their help. Of course as I always did I thought too much and saw too little. This caused me to run into a rather well developed chest, maybe I still had perverted thoughts. "Ouch! Sorry!"

"Hello Sam. We need to talk about Yang," I looked up and saw my Aunt sternly stare me down. Of course I got use to it, but I knew she was trying to act civilized.

"We do? I still have two days."

"You two will work your problems out right now. Meet me with your team fully geared in my classroom. You have thirty minutes. Now move!" I sighed as I should of expected this from her. She always had a way of weaseling into my problems and making them worse. I was a one in five chance that it actually worked out for the best, but I knew what she was going to do. Well at least an idea of it. I assume she'll have Team RWBY and Team SANT participate in a Battle Royale or Tournament style match. I sighed and ran off to round up my team. Of course the intensity made me completely forget that I could message them, but it is what it is. I just hope I make it out in one piece or alive. Alive would be preferable.


	6. Chapter 6

Thirty minutes later and my Team and I were all fully geared. If this had happened two weeks prior then Nicole and Teresa would be weapon less. Luckily they had managed to reconstruct their weapons as the Cursed Grimm had completely destroyed their previous ones. I then left my team along with Ruby to collect blanks for our teammates. Andrew and Weiss however were off the hook. "Good luck Sam."

"Thanks I'm going to need it," I said with a hint of displeasure at this event.

"Really? Why is that," questioned my fellow weapons aficionado.

"I know for a fact that Yang and I will be pitted against each other. The other fights are just to keep appearances," I stated.

"How come?"

"Professor Goodwitch is my Aunt. I know her almost better the Professor Ozpin does. Granted he does know more than me do to working together with her. Also I know Ozpin wouldn't let her just shove Yang and I into a fight unless it was 'educational' or at least seemed that way." Ruby nodded as she understood.

"I'm still giving it my all," she firmly stated.

"Good disregard what I said and think of this like a tournament."

"I've never been in a tournament before," Ruby looked down in shame.

"I've never completed one, so your good." I left before Ruby could question me further. I walked over to my teammates and handed the twins the set of blanks before loading my rifle up with my own.

"I was about to go looking for you two," stated a rather smug Andrew. "Figured you ran away in fear."

"I never back down from a fight without a good reason at least not anymore." I could feel my muscles tense up from anger as I remembered all the beatings I had endured. I swear I could taste the saltiness of tears I had shed in the past. I had begun to zone out as I kept remembering all of the bullies in my previous life on Earth. 'He and I were once the same, but no more. I can't allow my past to define my present.'

"Andrew Black and Weiss Schnee please step forward." I snapped out of my trip down memory lane. Remembering the situation. I had at this point realized I had missed the Twins' fights. I couldn't afford to miss Andrew's as his was critical for strategic planning.

"So Ice Queen, you ready for a party?"

"This is a fight you dolt," leveled Weiss. I realized that they were complete opposites. I chuckled at this fact as I assumed they were similar in their fighting techniques.

"Psh fight. This fight is nonsense. Just filler for the main event. I'm talking about the Vytal Festival. So you ready for it?" Weiss just glared until Andrew backed down. Both looked to my Aunt, who nodded signaling the beginning of the match. Andrew brought his arms into an 'x' shape with both hands cupped. Weiss swiped her hand across her dust revolver chamber. It spun until it landed on the ice container.

"This should be interesting," I commented and looked over at my female teammates, who nodded their agreement. Andrew was always secretive about the subject of his weaponry as well as his ability to summon fire. Though today I would get my answers and I would be able to effectively work out battle strategies for the two of us. Weiss was in her stance, but before she get into her battle state of mind Andrew snapped his hands down and started to chuck fireballs at her.

"Shit," exclaimed Weiss as twirled Myrtenaster and stabbed the rapier in the ground summoning a wall of ice. Andrew continued to lob the flaming balls at her before cupping his hands together and shooting his arms forward and unleashed a torrent of flames at her1. It sort of looked like a dragon, but I was more interested in how he did that. Luck me as he grabbed his trench coat sleeves, at his wrists, and pulled them up. This caused ten 18x150 millimeter test tube shaped containers popped out.

"Liquid," I questioned as one of the containers had cracked and I noticed a red and orange substance leak out. I then saw him reach inside his trench coat and pulled out two sets of ten containers, put together like Yang's shotgun clips. He then threw them up into the air and loaded them just like Yang did. Of course his had better coordination, but I assumed it was because he was more awake. He then pulled his sleeves down over the clips and I heard a soft, but distinct sound of a reloading gun. I looked over and noticed Aunt Glynda was also suspicious of this.

"What do you mean liquid?" I looked over and noticed that it was Teresa. I was initially shocked as she never talked on her own in my presence. I then composed myself and pointed at the liquid substance on the ground. She looked then turned to me confused, "I don't see anything."

I smacked my forehead," I forgot my vision is better than the average person. That specific container cracked upon hitting the ground. It also flew up higher, so the crack was a given. After the impact, a substance came out in liquid form. This means his flames are hot enough to change dust to a liquid or he doesn't use dust at all."

"But if you heat up dust it crystallizes," commented Nicole. I nodded in agreement. This was unusual as all hunters or huntresses I had met previously used some form of dust.

"That being said I would like to continue with the fight," the Twins turned their faces back to the fight at hand. During our little conversation Weiss had managed to go on the offensive and Andrew was defending himself by blocking with the metal contraption under his sleeves. After a few minutes, Weiss knocked Andrew back a few feet. Andrew had stopped himself by getting his feet to be shoulder length distance from each other. He then threw his left hand back and slammed his right into the ground. "That was smart. If there was a wall he could of transferred the force of the impact into the wall. Of course that also means he would have to be strong enough not to let his arm break from the impact."

"So your saying Andrew is strong physically," asked Nicole.

"Not necessarily. I know Weiss isn't strong enough to send him flying. So if his opponent isn't that strong, he wouldn't have to deal with a lot of force to negate. That's why he didn't go far after he got in that stance. As far as I know I'm physically stronger the him, but he could easily beat me in a contest of strength. He is an unknown variable," I explained and got back in strategizing mode. Ozpin had always wanted me to take over Beacon after he retired. I suppose it was because I could give him an interesting match in chess. At this point I saw Andrew once again reach inside his trench coat, but lower the before. I then saw him jerk signifying the drawing of a sheathed weapon. It wasn't smooth meaning he either didn't have much room or didn't use the weapon a lot. I assumed the latter as his first instinct was to use his fire abilities.

"What is he doing," asked Teresa, but I merely shrugged as I could only guess. Though my guesses were mostly confirmed as he withdrew his arm and revealed a peculiar dagger. Then said dagger was spun into the normal way to hold a sword. The blade the extended until it looked like a short sword. I then realized why it looked peculiar as the blade was segmented allowing easy storage and possibly a whip.

"Sorry princess, but I have grown bored of our little match. I hope you don't mind if I ended this, " said Andrew in a cocky manner. Before Weiss could respond he shot forward. He then unleashed a flurry of slashes until he knocked Myrtenaster from her hand. He then spun and stopped the blade just short of her neck. "Yield," he commanded.

"I yield," replied Weiss in defeat. Andrew dropped the serious look on his face before flashing her his cheeky grin. His blade then retracted back into its dagger form. After storing his weapon, Andrew then collected the twenty discarded containers.

"Winner: Andrew Black. This makes the score 2 to 1! Yang Xia Long and Samuel Wolfe please come forward." I sighed as it had all caught up to me. This was the result of my Aunt's plan. The climax of that would decide if my hunter career would stop here or not.

"Wait did she say we only have one win!" I shot a glare at Nicole and Teresa, both giving me sheepish looks. "You lost. I guess I should of paid attention to your fight."

"Don't worry Boss! I watched everything. If you want I could put together a training regiment to make them stronger." I knew he would do it anyways so I nodded sealing their fate. I then stood up and stretched before jumping into the arena, literally. I walked to my spot in the center and made sure I was all set. I then brought my rifle out and un-collapsed it and the collapsed it to make sure it was functioning properly2. I looked up, after stashing my rifle, and noticed Yang doing the same with Ember Cecilia.

"You ready Yang," I asked, but like before she ignored my presence. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm ready Aunt Glynda." She nodded and started the fight. I instinctively drew out my katana and froze a blast aimed at my face. It was then I realized that the blanks weren't actually blank. "Shit!"

"Come on Boss," shouted Andrew. I took the time to wonder when he had started that, but the explosions coming at me quickly took precedence. I was at a severe disadvantage as Yang was a brawler and I stuck to swordplay. After a few rounds, Yang dashed at me and I rolled off to the side whilst sheathing my katana and grabbing my rifle. I fired off a few rounds and managed to keep her at bay for a while, but I knew this wouldn't hold as she moved faster than I could aim. I chucked the rifle to the ground and jumped up into my own brawler's stance as Yang charged at me.

"This is by far the stupidest idea yet. Damn you and your meddling ways Glynda," I muttered to myself. As she closed in on me I said my prayers and punched. I matched Yang punch for punch. I knew that I could survive her attacks if I went on the defensive, so I did the only thing I knew how. I punched and aimed for her fists. This caused us to look like we were fist bumping, but far more epically as she also fired of her shot gun shells. On an off punch I reached into my pocket and grabbed a vial of ice dust. As I went to bring my fist up to meet her's I popped the cork and threw the dust at her.

"Dust won't save you," she said coldly. I merely smirked as it allowed me to initiate my plan. I got inside her guard and as she went to punch me I hugged her. Not expecting this Yang froze with her right arm extended. I merely drew her closer to me and waited until she had grasped her thoughts.

"Yang I'm sorry for what happened during the Initiation, but you have to understand I am not your mother or your step mother. I am me and you can't keep holding it against me. I know that you are only hurting yourself more do to this. So please for your sake let it go, I don't like seeing my friends hurting. I can't make any promises, but know I will try not to worry you anymore," I spoke softly so only she and I could hear it. I could feel her trembling and it was at this point I noticed my shirt had started to become wet. I now knew she had finally broke down and began to cry. I heard the familiar clicking of Ember Cecilia going to its bracelet mode. Yang proceed to reciprocate the hug and continued crying

"Don't leave me again, please!" I could hear her begging and knew that it wasn't me she was talking to, but I felt as if I need to say something.

"I'm right her Yang. I'll be by your side as long as you need me to be. I've been told I'm the best shoulder to cry on," I then shot a glance in Weiss's direction as she looked anywhere, but at me. "So do yourself a favor and get some sleep, also you class work and homework have been lacking so do that as well."

"Why did you do it? Why did you let them carry you out unconscious," ask Yang as her grip on the hug tightened and I could smell the lilac scent emanating from her hair.

"They need my help. All four of us would have perished, so I did the only thing I could and made my own bridge. I believe a few someone's broke the original one," I heard her chuckle sheepishly. I then broke the hug and looked at her. She had finally let it all go and boy was she a mess. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some emergency tissues I had on hand. Considering how much Weiss would cry when she broke down, it had become a habit of carrying around some. "Now I believe I owe you, so I figured to get the last bit out I'd let you punch me so-," I went flying before I could even finish the sentence. I then proceeded to collide with and go though the wall behind me.

"SAM! I so sorry I didn't think you go that far," Yang panicked as she ran over to me. I would say I knew she tried to hold back, but I could only she burning hearts. "Um are you ok?"

"As it would seem that neither of you are mentally fit to continue this fight. I will hold a rematch tomorrow morning. Since the current score is two to one, the winner of the rematch with winner their entire team a perfect score on the upcoming test for my class. So Ms Xia Long, please get some sleep," my Aunt then walked away. At least my hearing wasn't bad off, but with Yang shouting in panic I wasn't sure how long that would last. Well at least tomorrow I could be more prepared for a fight with Yang.

-24 Hours Later-

"Dude I can't believe you lost like that!"

"I'm at a severe disadvantage against brawler types. It does make sense, so why the surprise?" I tried to turn my head, but I was in too much pain to move.

"Well she did hospitalize you," said Andrew with what I assumed was a smug look, but he was just outside my field of vision.

"Fuck off. You cut her hair and see how long you last. I'm just glad I can still procreate and walk. Though I think the former takes precedence. Man does my head hurt," I groaned.

"Which one?" Andrew merely laughed as I attempted to flick him off, but I forgot she had broken my left hand and I cried out in pain.

"A lot right Mr. Black I believe that is enough," I looked to see Professor Ozpin standing in the doorway. "Please grab your none injured teammates and head back to Beacon."

"Yes sir," responded Andrew and he left in a hurry. Ozpin moved forward before closing the door behind my partner. I sighed as hopefully I could finally get some peace, but knowing Ozpin I wouldn't as long as he had a say in it.

"So how are you feeling," asked the Professor. I knew he was trying to make small talk in an attempt to easy me into some other topic.

"Like shit? Now cut the shit and proceed with what you really want to say," I glared.

"So is this what you assumed friendship to be like?" There it was the topic he came to discuss. Of course I knew this would quickly turn to my Curse, but I decided to humor him. Considering all the times he humored me.

"You know I thought that after I left Earth and came to Remnant that the beatings would stop. At least I can rest assured that the beatings are either tough love or because I fucked up and ruined Yang's hair. Tell my Aunt to not meddle with my problems again. I just end up worse off than before," I then groaned as my head started to throb. Ozpin chuckled at my misfortune and my attempt at a bad joke.

"Well it's not all bad. At least Ms Xia Long is no longer an issue, but tell me how to you intend to keep your promise to her? If you only have three years left," I elected to ignore the question as I knew this would make my headache worse.

"You mind if I get some sleep? I have a year's worth of healing to get over with."

"Actually that is the real reason why I came," he then pulled out his Scroll and typed in something. A few minutes later and a group of people entered my already small hospital room. "These people are some of the best healers I know and I only call on them in cases of emergencies. I had actually called them up to inform them about your time at Beacon thus far. It would seem as if they wanted to speed your recovery along."

"We can't work miracles and say you can leave today, but we can cut out at least eleven month's time out of your healing process," commented the smallest of the three. I guessed that it was a woman, but with the hood in the way and no definitive feminine features visible I gave up.

"So in a month I can go back to Beacon?"

"Yes," came a gruff voice from the biggest of them. This one I knew was male as I could see a graying beard and his voice was definitely masculine. "Let's just get this over with, yes?"

"Sure," I replied and relaxed as best as I could. They then encircled me, so as to begin the healing... I guess it might be a ritual, but I could care less. So I relaxed, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

1. Basically Andrew is cupping his hands like Goku in _**DBZ**_ does for the Kamehameha Wave

2. I've decided that Sam's sniper rifle collapses like the guns in _**Mass Effect 1 **_I don't know if they are different in their storage capacity in 2 and 3.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a very short month since I had meet the three healers, but I never got to see them or was I ever properly introduced. Though I assume they were more curious about how my Curse is affecting me rather than me individually. Oh well I always got that vibe; whenever, Professor Ozpin introduced me to one of his 'friends'. I actually am in the annoying process of being released from the hospital, which was good as I was further along on the syllabus of every class I was in. After two weeks, I had finished work in all of my classes for two months, so I was really bored the other two weeks in the hospital. I guess it worked out that the healers gave me access to both arms and hands plus my shoulders. "Here you go young man! You're all checked out and ready to go back to the Academy."

"Good I need to get caught back up on my physical training. Thanks again Doctor Hale!" I then headed over to the door to leave, when a chill went down my spine. Whenever I got these chills, a fight broke out and I was unprepared for one. I was currently wearing some civilian clothing Ozpin had dropped off and I had no weapons and no dust. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

They all stopped and got behind cover, but before I could the hospital doorway exploded. Luckily I wasn't that close so I was only knocked back from the force of the explosion. I flipped and landed on my feet and threw my backpack to the side just in time to intercept a member of the White Fang. "Surrender kid! You are no match for the fury of the White Fang!"

"Is that what you call it now? It doesn't matter anyways besides I was looking for a good warm-up after being hospitalized for a month." I could see his visible grin at me mentioning I was in the hospital that long. 'That's right underestimate me. See what hell it'll pay you.' The faunus charged at me and swung his sword at me and I merely sidestepped it and tripped him. It tumbled it the wall and dropped his sword, which I quickly picked up and gave it a few test swings. I then got into a basic stance as my opponent angrily got up from the floor. He then pulled out a pistol and started firing at me.

"Die you BASTARD," he shouted in frustration as I deflected the bullets with relative ease. I guess it didn't help his case as he was obviously a horrible shot. I then got bored of taking the defensive move and moved into the offensive. I then shot forward and dodged any shots that came towards me. As I neared him I slashed at his gun arm and knocked it away before punching him into the wall. I was about to knock him out when I realized the impact had already done that.

"They must really be desperate if they sent him out. Are all the White Fang this laughably weak?" I then heard footsteps on the debris from the earlier explosion and turned to face my newest problem.

"Not all of us," replied a familiar face.

"Ah! Your Adam Taurus, right?" He nodded, but I could tell wasn't impressed by my knowledge of his name.

"How do you know my name?" I chuckled.

"Some guy made it so," I teased. Upon seeing him not being amused by this he moved towards me menacingly. "Loved to stay and chat, but I have things to do. Though I'll let Blake know you said 'Hi!'" I then dropped the knackered sword and threw the unconscious White Fang grunt at him. Adam caught him and contemplated attacking me, but left all the same. "That guy is an open book. Like I would tell him where my Intel comes from."

"Thanks for driving those criminals away," commented the nurse. I ignored her and grabbed my bag before leaving. I then proceeded the hour long jog to Beacon Cliffs and then the ten minute climb up the sheer cliff. I got to the top covered in cuts and bruises as I had fell several times. I dusted myself of after getting to the top. I then proceeded to head to my dorm, when all of a sudden I got déjà vu.

"SAAAAM," came a shout before a blonde blur tackled me. Of course I hadn't left the edge of Beacon Cliffs yet so we both tumbled down the cliff face. It felt like we rolled down that cliff face for ten minutes until me eventually crashed at the bottom. "How are you?"

"Yang we just fell down a sheer cliff, which I should remind you is at least twenty-five feet in height. Also you landed on top of me, so I'm going to let you guess how I'm doing."

"Great?" I looked up at Yang to find her absolutely unscathed and smirking. I sighed before knocking her off and getting up.

"Yang you really should stop tackling me. I don't think Beacon can afford my medical bills if I keep getting hospitalized."

"Not my fault you cut my hair," chuckled Yang as she too got up and we proceeded to climb back to the top.

"Andrew if you knock me off, when I get up there you're coming with." I then saw the shadow move quickly. I shook my head before clearing the last couple of feet. Yang was just sitting there inspecting her nails as she just used Ember Cecilia to clear the cliff. "Thanks for the help Princess."

"I thought you called Weiss that."

"That would be your sister, besides I prefer to call her Ice Queen," this prompt Andrew to laugh. I mean like a snorting laugh and it was rather amusing. "Now if you excuse me I fell naked without my combat gloves."

I then proceeded to actually head back before I heard a whistle. I turned and was immediately smacked in the face by my gloves, "I noticed Ozpin didn't bother taking them with. I was coming to visit when I heard the White Fang had attacked the hospital. Any ideas?"

"White Fang attacks places for any number of reasons. I just don't care to keep track of them. If you're curious then ask a former member, they might tell you." I said all of this whilst putting on my gloves before leaving. I strolled through the campus taking in the sights. I was also stalling because I knew Ozpin would just love to see me after just getting released. I then noticed Blake sitting by herself, so like any good person I decided to bug her. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

She immediately froze as I drew near whispering that phrase, "H-how do you know?"

"I'm half faunus Blake. I can smell the distinct smell of cat on you. That being said you smell more cat then human. It is this special combination that allows me to determine," I then removed her ribbon. "That you're a faunus. Also I have an informant in the White Fang, which reminds me, Adam says hello." If she wasn't afraid before, she was now.

"You cannot tell ANYBODY," she said with a lot of emphasize. I merely shook my head in amusement before handing her the ribbon I took. "Especially Yang, if she finds out so does everyone."

"You need to have more faith in your partner Blake. If you can't trust her, then who will you trust?"

"I'm only doing this because Beacon is one of the most prestigious academies. This is how they do things here. Out in the real world it's every man for him/herself. All of this is just a nuisance I'm forced to put up with," responded Blake as she quickly hid her ears.

"This path you're walking down will not lead to happiness. All it will do is cause self destruction. I've seen too many people both fictional and real do this. You want to know what lays at the end of this path Blake? Loneliness and despair are the only things you will have to look forward too." I then turned and left as I knew nothing else would get to her. It was these kind of conversations I hated. It always showed me how little I could do to protect someone from themselves. Of course that's not to say I wouldn't try, but I knew eventually I would have to beat some sense into her.

"BOSS!" I turned and saw Andrew walking up. Well I guess it was more like being dragged as Aunt Glynda had a hold of him. "SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY WOMAN!"

"You should see Weiss on her period," Aunt Glynda merely shifted her displeasure over to me. "Let my partner go. I'm sure he meant no harm.

"He was peeping on the girls in the shower room. AGAIN!"

"Seriously dude. I mean I know you have urges, but you're bound to get killed doing that here." Andrew merely rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "If you do it again I'll tell Yang you were peeping on her." Andrew and Blake both immediately froze at the thought of Yang's anger. 'That is if you don't die of embarrassment from all of her teasing.'

"I swear I won't do it anymore. JUST DON'T TELL YANG!"

"Don't tell me what," Yang asked innocently. It was an act as I had seen her walk over when Glynda was telling me his "sins". Andrew looked at her wide eyed and ran away like a mad man. "What was that about?"

"He was peeping on the girls in the shower room. I threatened him with saying I'd get you to beat him up."

Yang looked at me and smirked, "Like you haven't?"

"I got my ass beat when it was revealed that I had done so. Besides I've seen enough to fulfill my boyish curiosity." Glynda left in disgust of the conversation. Of course I had completely forgotten she was there. Blake also left as she was no longer getting alone time.

"Well if you want to see my girls. All you have to do is ask," she winked and I rolled my eyes before walking away. Yang chuckled before I heard her trying to sneak up on me. I quickly dropped and knocked her off of her feet. "Damnit! How do you know when I do that?"

"My little secret. Now shoo I need to go check in with Professor Ozpin. We can talk later," I then ran off to his office, which was at least twenty minutes away from the fountain out front.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah, Mr. Wolfe! I wasn't expecting you in my office so soon. Well without you being dragged in by your Aunt. Something the matter," asked the Professor. I had just walked in and hadn't the time to adjust to the setting of the room, but screw that this was a matter of sanity.

"Tell me, Professor Ozpin, why are we going to a school to learn to fight Grimm? What is the purpose if we don't learn how to fucking FIGHT?!"I could tell that Ozpin knew it was a conversation he couldn't avoid. This was made apparent as he sat up straight and sighed.

"The first semester is set aside for theory. You don't start shadowing a Huntsmen until the second semester about halfway through. Is that all or is this conversation over?"

"That set up is pure bull shit! If you want my team to become powerful Huntsmen/Huntresses then we need to do something different. My team isn't the only one who's learning is being slighted. RWBY and JNPR are also becoming complacent, so if you want your graduates to become stronger and better versions of themselves you have to mix things up. You don't teach a solider theories one year and practical applications another. You teach it to them almost simultaneously. Maybe try teaching them a theory one week and the next is the practical."

"We are not soldiers, Mr. Wolfe, we are Hunters. So why would I train someone like a soldier, if they are not going to become a soldier?"

"I don't care what you or Ironwood think a Huntsmen should be. When I first learned about being a Huntsmen, I always thought about them the Army of Light. I know that sounds cheesy and cliché, but it makes sense as the Grimm are the opposite of us Hunters. So why not be considered as soldiers, as technically we are to some degree." Ozpin sighed and pulled out his Scroll before sending a message. After closing it, he turned to me and seemed to study me.

"Why did this enter your mind? What happened?"

"I've always been placed into precarious situations because of you. I look past them as I consider you to be the equivalent of an Uncle, but I look at you now. All I see is an old man trying to relive his glory days through his students. I've looked at every syllabus and every lesson I attend I feel as if you could do better. I came to this school because it is regarded as the BEST Academy EVER! It is said that the strongest Hunters we all graduates of Beacon Academy, but I don't see anywhere strong Hunters. I see my peers getting weaker as the semester progresses. I see too much wasted energy looking for a purpose and a reason." I sigh and turn to leave when Professor Oobleck had walked in.

"Hello Mr. Wolfe. Having issues are we?" I looked at the rather hyper active professor. I then turned and looked at Ozpin. All he did was nod and I knew that Oobleck was aware of the conversation.

"I just think that you guys are going about teach the first years wrong. I don't feel as if I'm learning anything about fighting or how to track Grimm. Hunters are renown trackers because we can track Grimm better than anyone. So why am I being subjected to studying the same theories and history I have already learned before Beacon?"

"Should I tell him Professor Ozpin," asked Oobleck. I turned and Ozpin nodded his consent. Directly afterwards Oobleck turned and closed the door before coming closer. "Are you aware that not all of your peers have received training prior to coming to Beacon?"

"You're talking about Jaune, right?"

"He isn't the only one," replied Ozpin. "Generally those who haven't learned anything are paired together. We know just from a glance, who has had training and who is trying to fake it."

"Jaune is the leader of Team JNPR though. Why is he any different?"

"I meet with every applicant, especially those who have received scholarships. Mr. Arc had an air about him that screamed leadership potential, but he carried himself with doubt and fear. I believe being placed into a team of actual trained warriors will help him far more than one without. He is a Hunter fighting for all the wrong reasons, but also consider that Miss Nikos has had her eyes on him."

"Poor girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into," commented Professor Oobleck. During Ozpin's mini speech, Oobleck walked over and stood on Ozpin's right side, "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what," I asked confused. Ozpin smirked before reaching under his desk. I heard a slight click before my shadow appeared in front of me. "What the," I started to say as I turned around and found three Aura Screens behind me.

"These are Aura Screens. They are an experimental piece of technology and very expensive. Since Beacon will be hosting the Vytal Festival, I thought it appropriate to have them. They are charged by my Aura and look like your Scrolls screen, plus they act the same as well. It is also very easy to connect them to the mission database." I nodded and turned before looking through the available missions and each category.

"Search and Destroy... Escort...Patrol," I muttered to myself. I scanned the list before my eyes fell upon, "Archeology?"

"Basically we go to ruins and clear out the Grimm before studying any available objects or texts. It is one of the few that require me to shadow," spoke up Professor Oobleck. I nodded before touching the mission and signing my team up for it. "Are you positive that you want to do that?"

"Why not? Should be interesting plus I get to kill Grimm." I looked over at Ozpin who nodded understanding the real reason.

"Tell me, Professor, what do have you heard about the Curse of the Shattered Moon," asked Ozpin.

"Historically is said to have originated from Grimm/Human relations. It is also said to be the most terrible thing around. I've heard from a colleague that those with it are related to the Faunus and can hear Grimm talk. I merely filed that away as a rumor as there hasn't been any proof of this so called curse," I sat there for a minute just processing what he had said.

"Well allow me to enlighten you Professor," I spoke.

"What could you know that I do not?" I smirked and walked to the door and made sure there wasn't an eavesdropper.

"Well the origin of the Curse is slightly different every time. But two things are always constant, those being the species and the Grimm. First of all there is no one alive who is stupid enough to try and fuck a creature of Grimm. The first tenant of the Curse mandates that the bearer's parents be purely two separate species. One parent must be purely human and the other purely Faunus, afterwards while the bearer was still an infant Grimm blood must be injected into the bloodstream," I paused to catch my breath.

"What would posses someone to put Grimm Blood into a baby. That is purely inhumane and insane! Grimm blood is the equivalent of poison," shouted Oobleck in anger.

"Your correct. You would have to be insane to do something like that. Once those two tenants have been met. You then have to introduce the bearer to a creature of Grimm. Afterwards they have seven years, during this time the bearer must figure out how to conquer the Curse. Because the day it has been seven years, the bearer undergoes a transformation. This transformation has never ended well as if you fail to conquer the Curse you become an abomination as well as being classified as a Grimm."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well I have this Curse and I have started having dreams about my father. He became insane after leaving the White Fang and he held the recessive gene that allows a human/faunus hybrid to become cursed. Apparently select information about the Curse was passed down in the family, but my father died shortly after Aunt Glynda removed my mother and I from his abusive clutches."

"I see, so your father was insane enough to do this. Tell me is there anything else you can tell me," inquired Oobleck.

"Just that I still haven't found out how to conquer the Curse. That two years and ten and a half more months until I have to fight of the transformation. I choose Archeology in hopes that someone had left behind the cure or something."

"I see well if anything else it should be interesting to study. Very well I'll go and prepare for the mission. Tell your team to bring only the bare essentials along." With that Oobleck vanished from sight and was out the door. I merely pulled out my Scroll and sent a group message to my team.

"Professor I request that you send RWBY on a mission as well. I suggest sending my Aunt along so they can shadow her." Ozpin nodded to me and then I left. I continued to walk down the hall paying more attention to my Scroll that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings... again. "Oof."

"Ouch... sorry I wasn't paying attention," I looked down to see a rabbit faunus sitting on her butt.

"It's ok neither was I," I extended my hand and helped her up. As soon as she was standing she froze.

"You're a wolf faunus," she said in fear.

"Not really. I'm only half faunus, so there's nothing to fear. All I got out of it was better senses. Some wolf ears would of been cool, but I guess I should be thankful that idiots like Cardin leave me alone." She nodded and I could she sorrow and slight jealousy written all over her face. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Velvet," she replied meekly.

"Oh I've heard of you from Yang. You're in your second year, right?"

"Yes," she said and it felt like her volume was getting lower.

"Then why are you allowing a first year to pick on you?" She looked up in surprise at my question.

"I...well that is... I don't know," she said with an accent. She spoke so low that I couldn't hear it the first time, but it was rather cute.

"I know you're a rabbit faunus, but you need to have more confidence in a social setting. That's what bullies go after. Having low self-esteem and little to no confidence will cause them to target you more. So chin up, back straight, and speak louder as well as clearer, do that and not only will bullies leave you alone a bit more," I looked left and right before leaning in. "But you could get boys attention as well," I whispered.

"REALLY," she shouted before covering her mouth in surprise.

"A little too loud, Velvet. Also yes really. Boys look for confidence and it doesn't hurt if you are cute. Considering you're a rabbit faunus and you have a pretty cute accent, you should do well in the dating department. You just need to have more confidence and take care of yourself."

"What do you mean," ask a now confused Velvet.

"Was I not clear," she shook her head and I chuckled. "Ok well let me spell it out. You need more confidence. Boys like confident girls, as well as girls who take care to be healthy. I personally like it when a girl can act herself around me. Take Yang for example. She just doesn't give a fuck." Velvet blushed at my wording.

"But just do me a favor, if you decide to take my advice; please don't dress like a slut. I would hate to have to defy physics and the Laws of Space and Time to go back in time. I will also make sure we never have this conversation," I looked around. "Ok I think we are safe." She giggled at my antics.

"I take it you're spoken for?"

"I'm not really looking for a relationship. I have some personal matters to attend to before I can worry about dating. But if neither of us are taken, I would love to take you to dinner." She blushed and ran off. "I think I understand girls now." I then busted out laughing, "Who am I shitting? I know nothing."

"Neither do I," I turned and saw Professor Port standing there drinking some coffee. "But I was always told that a little confidence in anything never hurt. I think you handled that situation better than I would of, which is something that doesn't happen often." He lifted his coffee cup in a mock salute before leaving.

"Well that was weird. Oh well time to go pack." I turned and continued to walk towards my dorm.


End file.
